1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an ice-making machine or ice cube maker and, more particularly, to maintenance and cleaning of the ice-making machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice-making machines require cleaning and maintenance over time. Typical ice-making machines do not have any means of notifying a user when cleaning or maintenance is required. Such machines are cleaned when they get to a point when they are no longer functioning properly.
This type of maintenance and cleaning of typical ice-making machines fails to consider many of the variables associated with the timing requirement of cleaning and maintenance of the ice-making machines. This can be detrimental to the ice-making machine where components or parts are damaged due to continued use under such conditions, and can be costly where an ice-machine is receiving cleaning and maintenance when none is required. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the cleaning and maintenance of ice-making machines. There is a further need to provide predictive maintenance and cleaning for ice-making machines. There is still another need to provide dynamic maintenance and cleaning for ice-making machines.